Journey begins again
This is how the journey begins again in The Birth of Thomlight Sparkle. next morning, the foals are still asleep. But soon, Grimlock starts roaring, which wakes them up Thomlight: Grimlock's roaring Rise and shine, foals! It's a beautiful morning! Daylight's here and we have a parent to find! Nyx: Thomlight, it's 07:00 in the morning. yawns Thomlight: I know but we have to get going, Nyx. Nyx: gets up Thomlight: Grimlock, are your Dinobot buddies awake? Grimlock: back at the other Dinobots, sees that they are awake and nods Thomlight: Alright. Let's get moving. few hours later, the foals and the Dinobots are walking through a desert Thomlight: Okay. Just through this desert and through that jungle. something up ahead Hold on a sec. heavily damaged and smoking Starscream is nearby, laying against a rock. The foals and the Dinobots run over to him Thomlight: Are you Starscream? Starscream: Yes. Why'd you ask? Thomlight: Mom said you were scary and dangerous but I don't think so. Starscream: Well, you're lucky I'm sparing your lives. Thomlight: But why are you smoking? It's looks like you fell into a pool of lava. Starscream: I'm not telling! away, to himself What am I saying? Thomlight, the foals and the Dinobots A few years ago, before you were born, I put together a rebel team. And with that rebel team, I attacked your parents and their teammates. But after discovering that Megatron was back, I was defeated by a certain blue pegasus who threw me into a pit of lava. But, however, I survived and now I wander this desert, thinking off ways to get back at her. Yuna: I remeber that. Nyx: So do I. Thomlight: Anyways, we need your help. Cylas used a robot named Dark Unicron to capture my mother and we're out here to rescue her. But first off, we need to find out what Cylas' plan is. Starscream: Well, I don't know anything about it. So, if you want to know, go to his lair and ask him yourselves! Thomlight: You must know something about Cylas' plan. Starscream: Well, I don't. So, go and ask him yourselves! Nyx: Okay! Skyla: If you're not gonna help us, we'll just leave you here to rust. Thomlight: Come on, guys. Let's move on. to leave with the other foals when Starscream thinks for a moment Starscream: Wait! I do believe I do know a thing or two about Cylas' plan. Thomlight: Well, what is it? Nyx: Yeah. What he said. Starscream: Well, Cylas plans to create an army of cloned Transformers from the past. And Dark Unicron is one of those that have been cloned. But to finish the process, Cylas plans to drain your mother's magic. Skyla: NO! Not Auntie Twilight! Thomlight: Calm down, Skyla! There's no need to panic! Skyla: Well, if Twilight went through the same problems Mommy did, you'd be panicing too! Thomlight: I know. But Starscream says that Cylas is cloning Transformers from the past that died. Not ponies. Starscream: I also said that he was gonna drain Twilight Sparkle's magic. Thomlight: Yeah, that too. But how do we stop Cylas exactly, 'Screamer? Starscream: Well, to defeat him, you have to look for three items. The first one is an All Spark shard, the second, the Star Sabre and the third, the Forge of Solus Prime. Thomlight: Thanks. But, where do we find these items? Starscream: Well, you can find them in Darkmount. Nyx: Thanks. Now you really are being a big help. Scootaloo: I can't believe you are doing this for us. Starscream: I know. And I'm sorry. Sweetie Belle: I honestly don't get what he's talking about. Apple Bloom: Ah' think he's trying' ta' apologize for all the tahmes' when he was bad. Nyx: I think so too. Thomlight: Well, we appreciate you helping us. Starscream: Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts